For My King
by Rina Aria
Summary: Aku tidak akan menyesal mengikutimu hingga akhir. Ini adalah cerita tentang waktu dan takdir yang berpacu untuk menghabisi apa yang bisa dimiliki. Tapi, dia tidak akan menyesal, karena dia rela untuk pergi kemana saja jika itu untuk mengikutinya. Tunggulah sebentar lagi... aku akan segera menuju ke tempatmu karena kita akan selalu bersama.


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Baiklah, nie bersama dengan berbagai macam jenis update lainnya merupakan salah satu tambahan OS di jajaran OS na Rina. Sebelumnya, karena **Story of Evil **udah terlalu mainstream, Rina ganti ja deh~ mungkin bagi yg pernah lihat Guilty Crown akan merasakan sedikit kesamaan feeling, tapi Rina gak mikirin GC waktu nulis nie, dan sebaliknya sebuah game yg _dibilang_ punya label 'otome'.

Hahaha, daripada pusing, langsung ja baca cerita na dan jangan lupa untuk **review**~

_Note: Semua ini adalah __**First Person POV**_

* * *

"_Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mendukungmu hingga akhir… karena itu, tunggulah aku disana, my King"_

Aku memandangi kedua orang prajurit di depanku yang melihatku dengan tatapan jijik tanpa ekspresi ataupun emosi. Aku sudah tahu bahwa waktu ini akan segera datang dan perasaanku sedikit berkecamuk atas apa yang ingin kuucapkan nantinya. Aku tidak mau mati, tapi memikirkan kehidupan tanpa bersama dengan _orang itu_ membuatku lebih memilih untuk mati saja.

Dari balik mereka, muncul seorang prajurit yang kukenal dengan baik. Dia mengusir kedua prajurit itu dengan berkata, "Akulah yang akan membawanya sebagai tugasku yang terakhir," ujarnya dengan tegas kepada mereka.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan yang dipotong pendek, dengan sedikit perasaan tidak mengerti. Setelah prajurit itu meninggalkan kami berdua, aku bertanya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, Meiko? Setelah pada hari itu, kau mengkhianatiku," tanyaku dengan perlahan. Aku yakin dia tahu bahwa aku bukanlah bangsawan lagi sekarang ini.

Dia, Meiko, melihatku sebentar dan berlutut kepadaku yang sedang duduk. Dia kemudian berkata, "Lady Rin, anda adalah wanita terbaik yang bisa saya harapkan sebagai seorang tuan. Meski anda tahu bahwa anda akan berakhir seperti ini, anda tetap dengan teguhnya berada di sisi orang yang telah merusak negeri ini," ujar Meiko dengan tegas.

Aku melihatnya dengan tajam sebelum berkata, "Jangan sebut Len dengan sebutan itu. Aku tersanjung atas pujianmu itu, tapi ketahuilah ini saja Meiko, kau dan semua orang yang ada disini, tidak mengetahui apapun yang harus aku dan Len alami. Tapi, meski aku mengatakannya, kalian adalah orang-orang keras kepala," ujarku dengan nada marah.

Meiko berdiri dan melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut, sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu?" tanya Meiko dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah sedih.

Aku melihat ke arah lain sebelum berkata, "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa… tidak tahu sedikitpun dan hanya melihat kami seperti itu. Namun, apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak melarikan diri pada hari itu?" ujarku dengan menyelipkan sebuah pertanyaan di belakang perkataanku.

Meiko hanya menggelengkan kepala dari ujung pandanganku dan berkata, "Anda seharusnya bisa lari, meninggalkan orang itu untuk dihukum sendirian, tapi anda tetap tinggal… menemani orang itu hingga saat terakhirnya," ujar Meiko dengan nada kecewa dan tampak kebingungan.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Benar, seharusnya aku melakukan itu, melarikan diri dan setelah mengumpulkan banyak pendukung, akan kuhancurkan negeri ini hingga berkeping-keping. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, aku memilih untuk segera menyusulnya dibandingkan harus memperpanjang umurku," ujarku dengan menutup mataku.

Meiko melihat ke bawah dan membantuku berdiri dalam diam. Aku dan dia berjalan menuju ke tempat eksekusi akan dilakukan. Tepat pada saat aku dan dia terpisahkan oleh waktu. Waktu yang sungguh kejam.

Selama perjalanan, aku mengingat-ingat kembali kenanganku bersama dengannya yang menjadi hartaku seumur hidup meski setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Neraka. Pikiran yang sering diutarakan oleh orang-orang membuatku tersenyum sedikit, karena setidaknya, aku akan bersama dengannya lagi setelah ini.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas pada hari itu saat kita pertama bertemu. Dimana pada hari itu, tidak ada yang salah dengan kehidupan, dimana semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

* * *

(Flashback)

Aku melihat keluar kereta yang kulihat sambil memandangi pemandangan yang melewatiku dengan cepat. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju istana untuk menemui tunanganku. Orang tuaku adalah penasihat raja dan aku adalah putri pertama mereka yang bisa dijadikan persembahan untuk memperkuat nama keluargaku pada kerajaan.

Orang tuaku berbicara terus menerus tentang tugasku sebagai seorang istri dari pangeran pertama kerajaan Halume dan itu sekaligus membuatku sebagai calon Ratu dari kerajaan ini juga.

Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang bagaimana wajah tunanganku, karena baru pertama kali ini aku pergi ke istana, dan selain itu, selama aku masih kecil, aku selalu membaca buku tentang taktik perang, kenegaraan dan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku dan perasaan tunanganku tentang pertunangan ini, tapi aku yakin bahwa kami bisa melakukan semua ini meski tanpa perasaan.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, kami sampai di Istana dan kedua orang tuaku membawaku untuk menghadap pada Yang Mulia Raja yang sekarang sudah mulai menua. Dalam pemerintahannya, tidak ada yang turun, tapi tidak juga membuahkan sesuatu yang cukup baik.

Namun, mataku terpesona akan seorang laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. Dia memiliki wajah yang sama persis sepertiku, dan entah bagian apanya, dia mampu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan tidak penting, aku mendapatkan nama darinya, dia adalah Halume K. Len, pangeran pertama kerajaan Halume. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi kami sudah ada di taman yang cukup tertutup dari dunia luar sana.

Aku dan dia hanya diam dan saling menatap hingga seorang pelayan mengantarkan kami teh, dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku kemudian mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan berkata, "Nama saya Aloe K. Rin, senang berkenalan dengan anda. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, silahkan panggil saya dengan panggilan Rin," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk ramah.

Dia melihat ke arahku sekilas sebelum berkata, "Halume K. Len, panggil saja Len tanpa '-sama'," ujarnya tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana dia berbicara.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan seksama, bukan karena marah karena dia tampak cuek, namun penasaran kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Lalu, apa yang dia inginkan dariku jika aku akan menjadi istrinya nanti. Aku tidak terlalu suka diduakan, tapi setidaknya, antara kami harus sudah ada kesepakatan.

"Baiklah Len. Jika seandainya kita benar-benar menikah dan kau menjadi raja di negeri ini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum berkata, "Apakah aku harus menjawab dengan ingin membuat negeri ini menjadi jauh lebih baik?" tanyaya dengan nada yang setengah mengejek.

Aku menaikkan cangkirku dan berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang menyadari, sehingga aku berkata, "Tidak juga. Aku tidak akan terlalu kaget jika apa yang kau inginkan adalah menghancurkan negeri ini, semua terserahmu," ujarku dengan tenang.

Dia melihatku dengan terkejut dan berkata, "Wanita yang kutemui biasanya mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya menjawab seperti itu," ujar Len dengan tatapan yang anehnya, tampak tenang.

Aku tertawa sebelum berkata, "Berarti aku tidak termasuk yang biasa," ujarku dengan tertawa kecil. Biasanya jika aku mengatakan hal seperti ini, aku akan dimarahi karena perkataanku bukanlah sesuatu yang layak diucapkan seorang perempuan.

Len tertawa sebelum berkata, "Jika memang benar aku ingin menghancurkan negeri ini, apa pendapatmu?" tanyanya dengan tertawa.

Aku meletakkan cangkir tehku di meja sebelum melihat ke arah taman dan mulai berkata, "Hmm, menurutku itu adalah pandangan yang cukup realistis meninjau keadaan kerajaan selama 1 abad terakhir dan beberapa peramalan tentang apa yang akan terjadi 1 abad ke depan," ujarku dengan menerawang.

Aku melihat ke arah Len yang menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku. Dan itulah yang kulakukan, "Setiap tahunnya, pulau Halume tenggelam ke laut sekitar 4,5 m. Dengan dataran tertinggi pulau yang hanya 1000 m dan luas 700 ribu km persegi, kuperkirakan tempat ini sudah tidak layak huni lagi setelah 1 abad berlalu. Belum lagi kemungkinan serangan yang akan diderita Halume karena berada di dekat 2 negara besar yang sedang berperang saat ini, Gain dan Sahal," jelasku panjang lebar.

Len hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasanku. Dia tidak tampak marah, namun bahkan tampak tenang dan menerima penjelasanku dengan seksama.

Setelah aku selesai menjelaskan dia berkata, "Senang akhirnya ada yang sependapat dengan pikiranku. Dari pembicaraan ini, sepertinya aku bisa menyerahkan punggungku pada matamu. Terlebih lagi, aku bersyukur bahwa kaulah yang mengatakan itu Rin," ujar Len dengan nada suara tenang.

Aku melihatnya dengan tidak mengerti. Pertama, karena dia memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku, dan dua, apa dia barusan berkata bahwa dia menerimaku sebagai tunangannya? Meski aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, suaranya yang memanggil namaku membuatku menjadi malu.

Len kemudian menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menciumnya, membuat wajahku serasa panas. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan maupun kukatakan, kecuali aku ingin waktu-waktu seperti ini untuk tetap bertahan selama yang bisa kuminta.

Pada detik ini, aku mengetahui, bahwa bertemu dengan Len merupakan sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa kuhindari. Tapi ini juga sebuah awal, sebuah awal dari hitungan waktu mundur bagiku dan Len… waktu yang sangat sempit.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Len memasuki ruang baca, tempat dimana aku berada saat aku ingin menyendiri. Len tampak kelelahan, dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Melihat warna wajahnya, aku segera berdiri dari tempatku, dan segera berlari memeluknya.

"Len…" bisikku dengan lembut.

Len tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memelukku kembali. Aku hanya bisa menopangnya dengan segala kekuatanku. Akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mendukungnya saat ini, dan aku akan mendukungnya hingga akhir di jalan yang dia pilih.

Aku merasakan pandangan yang tampak seperti mengawasi dari belakangku. Aku menyadari bahwa pandangan mata itu adalah milik dari beberapa orang yang kuawasi secara langsung untuk melaksanakan setiap perintahku dalam kegelapan. Len mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan dia juga memiliki sekelompok orang yang sama, jadi tidak apa.

Aku melihat ke tempat mereka bersembunyi dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi jauh, meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Len saja karena kami membutuhkan privasi. Dalam beberapa saat, aku bisa merasakan bahwa keberadaan mereka menghilang.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Len lagi. Aku mengerti paling baik, apa yang Len rasakan. Untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang… sebanyak apapun yang kami bisa lakukan, Len harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan banyak orang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku bisa mendengar Len seakan menarik nafas, dan aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk mendengarkan setiap kesedihannya. Dengan suara yang pelang, Len berkata, "Rin… katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan… apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka menyadarinya?" ujar Len dengan nada suara bergetar.

Aku hanya bisa memeluk Len, sebelum berkata, "Aku ada disini Len… aku akan selalu ada di sisimu kemanapun kau akan pergi… karena itu, lakukanlah apa yang kau percayai sebagai kebenaran," ujarku dengan lembut.

Len dengan lembut membisikkan, "Terimakasih… dan maafkan aku. Karena keinginan egoisku ini, kau…" Len tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengakhiri perkataannya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha untuk menelan rasa sedih yang juga kurasakan. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak berhak meminta darah kita berdua… selama kau tidak mengizinkanku. Ini juga demi semua orang yang ada disini… aku bisa bertahan," ujarku dengan nada setenang yang ku bisa.

Len melihat mataku dengan lurus dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku. Dia kemudian berkata dengan lembut, "Aku bersyukur… kaulah yang menjadi istriku, Rin," ujar Len perlahan.

Mendengar perkataan itu, membuat dadaku terasa hangat. Aku tidak tahu apakah Len benar-benar mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Tapi, mendengar Len bahwa dia menyukaiku, senang bisa bersama denganku, membutuhkanku, semua itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak ingin Len kehilangan jalan yang dia pilih, karena itu aku akan melindunginya dari apapun.

Perlahan-lahan, hidung kami bersentuhan dan aku bisa merasakan nafas Len yang begitu dekat denganku. Secara alami, aku menutup mataku, saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut melekat pada bibirku. Len memelukku dengan erat, sementara aku hanya bisa mengikuti keinginannya. Ini cukup… karena aku akan mendukung Len kemanapun dia akan pergi.

Waktu tenang itu berakhir, saat Len menarik wajahnya dariku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya tampak terluka. Aku tersenyum sebisaku untuk meringankan beban pikirannya. Aku tahu bahwa Len menderita di depan semua orang, maka aku akan mengurus segala hal yang berlangsung di baliknya.

"Rin, bagaimana dengan penerimaan oleh negeri lain?" tanya Len dengan serius. Wajahnya tidak tampak tersesat dan pucat lagi.

Aku menghela nafas lega, senang bahwa dia sudah kembali, sebelum mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kursi belajarku. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengambil arsip yang kudapatkan dari orang-orangku yang mengikuti perkembangan mereka yang kami kirim. Setelah meyakini tidak ada yang mengintip, aku memulai laporanku.

"Di negeri Nacht, kerajaan menerima mereka dengan baik dan hidup mereka yang disana sudah mulai hidup lebih baik dibandingkan disini. Ada beberapa yang masih belum bisa menerima pemindahan, tapi mereka tetap hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada kemungkinan diserang. Lalu…" aku mulai mengucapkan laporan-laporan tentang keadaan orang-orang yang dikirim keluar dengan tenang.

Len hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan laporanku, tampak senang bahwa rencana yang kami buat bersama berhasil.

Untuk menghindari serangan dari dua negeri yang sedang berperang sekarang ini, kami membuat rencana, mengikutkan negara-negara yang berhubungan baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tapi, orang-orang Halume adalah orang-orang keras kepala, jadi kami dengan sengaja melakukan sebuah pemerintahan yang tampak sangat otoriter, dengan pajak yang sangat tinggi. Menangkap setiap orang yang berusaha membangkang dan mengirim mereka ke negeri lain.

Yah, minimal cara ini lebih efektif dan menyelamatkan lebih banyak rakyat kalangan bawah dalam waktu yang singkat. Kami berbicara di depan mereka saat berada dalam penjara, dan menjanjikan bahwa selama mereka berusaha di tanah yang baru, mereka pasti juga bisa hidup bahagia. Kami juga memberikan sejumlah modal dari pajak yang kami tarik.

Sudah 2 tahun kami melakukan cara ini dan jika kuhitung sekarang ini, sudah 50% rakyat yang sudah dikirimkan pergi. Sehingga hanya menyisakan beberapa kelas menengah dan bangsawan. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, armada perang Gain dan Sahal sudah memiliki tanda-tanda akan melemparkan serangan dalam waktu dekat. Waktu yang kumiliki dan Len miliki sangatlah sempit.

Aku mendapatkan berita, baik dari Gain dan juga Sahal, bahwa serangan akan dimulai saat tahun yang baru dimulai, dan kami diminta untuk segera mengosongkan wilayah agar tidak terkena dampak serangan. Aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa sebenarnya aku juga berhubungan dengan negara musuh masing-masing secara diam-diam, sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan menyerang Halume lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan.

Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah para bangsawan. Ada beberapa bangsawan yang cukup pintar untuk menyadari rencanaku dan Len, sehingga mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu. Aku yakin mereka tahu, bahwa aku dan Len mengamati mereka dengan mata elang, karena kami bisa saja meninggalkan beberapa orang disini akibat sedikitnya kapal yang bisa membawa orang.

Aku melihat keluar jendela dan menyadari bahwa pepohonan sudah mulai mengering, tanda bahwa musim dingin akan segera datang. Sekaligus tanda bahwa waktu kami sudah hampir habis.

Namun, yang kini membuatku sangat khawatir adalah Len. Aku tahu sesuatu sedang menggerogoti pikirannya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku. Itu membuatku sedih dan sedikit senang, karena Len memikirkan perasaanku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membuat Len terganggu karena kekhawatiranku, dan melakukan apapun yang kubisa sekarang.

* * *

Aku memutar-mutar tubuhku di hadapan cermin, memperhatikan setiap detail dari _dress _yang dibuatkan oleh penjahit istana untuk pesta dansa yang terakhir kalinya.

Mereka berterimakasih padaku atas segala hal yang telah aku dan Len berikan pada mereka yang masih tersisa di kerajaan.

"My Lady, saya hanya bisa berdo'a dari jauh, agar anda dan My Lord bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah ini selamanya," ujar para pelayanku sebelum pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya saat itu, karena aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa hari ini, pada pesta dansa yang terakhir ini, gerakan para bangsawan yang ingin menumbangkan kekuasaan Len akan bergerak dengan skala besar. Karena itu, para pelayan dan orang-orang yang sudah kupilih dan Len pilih akan menaiki kapal terakhir yang menuju negeri Rowen.

Dengan… atau tanpa aku dan Len.

Entah kenapa dadaku menjadi sakit. Aku yakin Len mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan kita bisa lolos dari tempat ini sangatlah tipis. Waktu yang kami miliki, kami potong pendek dengan cara ini, dan kami tahu itu. Meski begitu… aku tetap ingin berada di samping Len, meski semua orang menganggap bahwa dia salah.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka dan melihat Len berada disana dengan pakaian yang senada dengan pakaianku. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan terkejut, tapi dengan seketika pandangannya melembut. Entah kenapa, aku jadi malu jika dipandanginya.

Len kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan berlutut di hadapanku, sebelum berkata, "Rin… hari ini kau sangat cantik," puji Len sementara dia mencium punggung tangan kananku.

Wajahku memerah tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Perlahan aku menundukkan kepala, agar Len tidak bisa melihat wajahku saat ini, karena itu bisa menggoyahkan niatnya.

Aku kemudian merasakan tubuhku didekap dengan erat, dan aku melihat bahwa Len yang melakukannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini, jadi aku bertanya, "Len?" tanyaku dengan memanggil namanya.

Len hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku juga hanya bisa diam saja, karena aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Lalu, Len berkata, "Rin… bisakah kau ikut pergi bersamaan dengan kapal terakhir?" pinta Len dengan lemah.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya dan spontan aku mencengkram erat lengannya dan bertanya, "Apa… kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?!" tanyaku dengan nada yang tinggi. Aku marah… aku kesal… kenapa Len menyuruhku meninggalkannya sendiri setelah semua ini?

Len melihatku dengan tatapan tajam, membuatku sedikit ketakutan dan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari lengannya sebelum berkata, "Kau adalah wanita terbaik yang bisa kuminta… dan aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Pernikahan kita dulu… adalah pernikahan politik… kan?" ujar Len.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku menjadi panas dan mataku menjadi buram. Apa selama ini Len melihatku hanya seperti itu? Semua tindakannya yang penyayang padaku, apakah semua itu adalah beban baginya? Apakah itu yang dia pikirkan?

"Len… apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa aku berpikir seperti itu…?" tanyaku dengan lirih.

Len melihatku dengan tidak mengerti. Aku menaikkan wajahku, dan hendak mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan saat aku mendengar suara yang sangat keras berasal dari depan istana. Pemberontakan sudah dimulai.

Len dengan perlahan berkata, "Sudah dimulai… Rin, larilah menuju kapal. Jika sekarang, kau pasti bisa mencapainya tepat waktu. Kau bisa meminta orang-orangmu membawamu juga kesana. Aku akan menahan mereka untuk memberimu waktu melarikan diri," ujar Len dengan tegas sebelum melangkah pergi.

Aku berlari ke arah Len, tidak peduli lagi akan rencananya dan mencengkram erat lengannya. Len tampak terkejut akan reaksiku dan melihatku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Len… aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu kemanapun kau akan pergi… hingga akhir," ujarku dengan perlahan.

Len kemudian berkata, "Rin, aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan nyawamu hanya untuk mengikutiku," ujar Len dengan nada serius.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin ada disisimu Len. Len, kau pasti sudah menyadarinya bukan? Bahwa kita sudah tidak mungkin pergi ke kapal. Kita berdua yang memulai kekejaman ini, jadi, hanya dengan kehilangan kita berdua, semua ini akan selesai," ujarku dengan perlahan.

Len terbelalak dan melihatku dengan terkejut. Sebelum Len bisa mengatakan apapun, aku berkata, "Len… aku ingin berada di sisimu… bukan karena politik atau semacamnya," ujarku dengan serius.

Pandangan Len perlahan berubah menjadi lembut, dan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan, dia berkata, "Aku ini… benar-benar serakah. Aku tidak bisa… melepaskan tanganmu… meski aku ingin kau berbahagia. Aku membutuhkanmu disini," ujar Len dengan perlahan.

Wajahku memanas, dan saat aku menyadarinya, Len sudah membawaku berlari menuju ke aula pesta dansa, berusaha mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin.

Saat kami sampai disana, kami bisa merasakan pandangan penuh kebencian dari para bangsawan yang akan kami tinggalkan, melekat padaku dan Len. Len hanya mencengkram tanganku dengan sangat kuat, sebelum membawaku masuk.

Di ujung pikiranku, aku bisa memprediksikan bahwa kelompok pemberontak sebentar lagi akan memasuki garis pertahan pertama dari istana. Len sudah memerintahkan sebelumnya untuk melawan sekenanya, kemudian yang selamat segera bergabung dengan yang lain di tempat kapal yang telah disembunyikan. Di garis terakhir adalah jajaran prajurit yang merupakan bawahanku secara langsung.

Aku tahu juga bahwa dijajaranku juga ada seorang pengkhianat. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik, tapi dia sudah termakan perkataan madu para bangsawan. Mungkin setengahnya itu juga salahku karena tidak memberitahunya tentang rencana evakuasi yang kurancang bersama dengan Len.

Aku melirik ke arah para pemain musik. Mereka semua memiliki senjata, dan mereka berasal dari bagian yang dibuang. Kemungkinan, mereka juga akan bergabung dalam pemberontakan.

Len membawaku ke tengah lantai dansa, dan menari denganku dengan sangat dekat. Aku tahu bahwa Len ingin berbicara dalam diam. Dengan segera aku melirik ke arah bangsawan yang sedikit berhati-hati, dan mereka sepertinya mengerti bahwa aku dan Len membutuhkan sedikit privasi.

Len memang menyerahkan hubungan internal dan eksternal kepadaku, jadi dia tahu bahwa pasangan dansa diantara kami juga merupakan salah satu trik yang kupunya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sembunyi dari matanya yang seperti elang itu.

Len kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku sebelum berbisik, "Rin, apa kau bisa memberitahuku berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengubah tempat ini jadi porak poranda?" tanya Len dengan pelan.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling sekali lagi, sebelum berkata, "Dari jumlahnya, akan ada 30 menit," jawabku dengan pelan pula.

Len mengangguk sebentar sebelum memberikan isyarat kepada beberapa prajurit yang bertugas melindungi aula untuk segera bersiap melawan dan melarikan diri. Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya padaku mengendor dan dengan lihainya, dia membawa kami ke pinggir, sementara yang lain masih berdansa dengan teratur.

Len mencium pipiku sebelum berkata, "Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar, aku serahkan yang disini kepadamu," ujar Len perlahan.

Aku merasa wajahku menjadi panas sebelum mengangguk mengerti. Len tanpa suara meninggalkan aula dansa dan menghilang bersama dengan kegelapan. Aku sekarang hanya bisa berdo'a atas keselamatannya.

Sebuah kristal berwarna keputihan yang tampak seperti bola mulai berjatuhan di hadapanku. Aku kemudian menyadarinya dan membayangan malam bersalju. Sunggu malam yang pas untuk menutup lembaran dari Halume.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa, firasatku menjadi buruk dan kakiku bergerak sendiri dengan berlari keluar aula dansa. Aku yakin suara-suara bisikan di belakangku saat aku beranjak pergi adalah suara bisikan perkomplotan yang tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Aku berlari dan berlari, hingga aku tiba-tiba melihat siluet dari dua orang yang pasti kukenali. Mereka berdua adalah bagian dari prajurit khususku, Kaito dan Gakupo. Pakaian mereka tampak berlumuran darah, dan jalan mereka tampak berat.

Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut adalah keberadaan orang ketiga yang berada pada punggung Kaito. Secara alami aku berlari ke arah mereka dan mereka mempercepat langkahnya hingga kami bisa saling melihat.

Orang ketiga yang kulihat adalah Len. Pakaiannya sudah berwarna merah darah, dan aku bisa melihat dua luka tusukan di bagian perut yang sampai sekarang masih mengeluarkan darah. Kaito dengan perlahan berkata, "Maafkan aku… Yang Mulia…" ujarnya dengan perlahan.

Gakupo kemudian berkata, "Yang Mulia Raja berkata bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan Ratu," ujar Gakupo dengan wajah sedih.

Aku menerima Len dan terduduk bersama dengannya yang tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan tangis. Dengan berusaha untuk tetap kuat, aku berkata, "Kaito… Gakupo… bawa semua yang bisa kalian selamatkan ke kapal dan jangan lupakan tentang perintah terakhirku tentang Meiko… pergilah melayar tanpaku dan Len," ujarku dengan berusaha menahan tangis.

Selang beberapa saat, aku tidak mendengar jawaban. Tapi, mereka kemudian berkata bahwa mereka mengerti dan segera menghilang.

Aku memeluk Len erat-erat, saat aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahku. Terkejut, aku melihat pada sesuatu itu, dan melihat Len masih membuka matanya.

"Len… kumohon… bicaralah padaku…" ujarku dengan putus asa. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi, sehingga aku membiarkan diriku sendiri menangis.

Len tersenyum padaku, sebelum berkata, "Rin…" panggilnya dengan lembut.

Aku hanya memandanginya. Dengan tetap menangis aku berkata, "Len… jangan pergi sendirian… bawalah aku juga," ujarku dengan tersendat-sendat.

Len hanya tersenyum lagi, sebelum berkata, "Aku ini… egois… Rin…" ujar Len dengan pelan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Len kemudian berkata, "Rin… aku… ingin… mengatakan… sesuatu," ujarnya dengan terputus-putus.

Tangan Len berusaha menghapus air mataku, dan aku menggenggamnya dengan erat. Len lalu berkata, "Aku… bahagia… hidup bersamamu…" ujar Len pelan.

Len kemudian membatukkan darah, dan dengan panik aku berkata, "Len! Kumohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi!" ujarku dengan panik dan putus asa.

Len tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya sebelum berkata, "Rin… Aishiteru…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku juga Len… kita akan terus bersama… di hidup dan mati… aku akan selalu ada di sisimu bahkan di dalam kuburmu… karena itu… bawa aku bersamamu," ujarku sambil menahan tangis.

Len tersenyum ke arahku sebelum berkata, "Aku bersyu…kur… Ri…n…" setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Len menjadi lemas dan jatuh tidak bertenaga.

Aku melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak. Dalam hati aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidaklah bodoh selama berkali-kali, Len sudah pergi… meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku dan berteriak.

"LEEEEENNNNNNNN!"

* * *

"Lady Rin…" suara Meiko membawaku ke kenyataan.

Spontan aku melihat ke arahnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit terkejut.

Meiko melihatku dengan terkejut, sebelum berkata, "Kenapa anda menangis? Apa karena anda tidak ingin mati?" tanya Meiko dengan sedih.

Aku melihatnya dengan heran, sebelum Meiko menyapu pipiku, dan menunjukkan air yang berada disana. Aku menangis…

"Tidak Meiko… aku hanya mengingat kematian Len. Dan aku jadi mengingat sebuah janji yang kuucapkan kepadanya… karena sebentar lagi, aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menepatinya…" ujarku dengan berusaha tersenyum.

Wajah Meiko berubah menjadi sedih, sebelum berkata, "Lady Rin… anda benar-benar mencintai orang itu ya… padahal jika anda meminta, saya akan membawa anda melarikan diri. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Lady Rin seperti mereka…" ujar Meiko dengan sedih.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, ketika aku melihat air mata di ujung matanya. Aku menjadi mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Meiko. Dia adalah mantan seorang pencuri, dan akulah yang menemukannya ketika dia dibuang kawanannya.

Dengan lembut aku berkata, "Meiko, jangan menangis…" ujarku dengan lembut.

Meiko melihat ke arah lain dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku melihat ke arahnya sebelum berkata, "Meiko, aku senang kau menangis untukku. Tapi percayalah, kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian untuk mati sepertimu… dan karena itu, aku ingin kau juga meninggalkan tempat ini hingga ke negeri lain pula," ujarku dengan perlahan.

Meiko melihatku dengan tidak mengerti dan aku berkata lagi, "Meiko… sebelum aku mati, aku ingin kau memenuhi lima perintah terakhirku… seperti yang kuberikan kepada yang lain," ujarku dengan tegas.

Mata Meiko tampak mendapatkan apinya kembali ketika aku mengatakannya. Aku senang bahwa dia menganggapku sebagai hidupnya, tapi itu akan kuakhiri sekarang.

"Meiko… dengarkan baik-baik, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali,"

* * *

Kini aku berdiri di hadapan para bangsawan dan tanganku sudah dibebaskan. Aku bisa melihat mereka menatapku dengan sinis dan beberapa diantara mereka seakan ingin membunuhku ditempat. Aku mengawasi setiap wajah dari bangsawan yang tersisa dan melihat bahwa tidak ada bangsawan yang terpilih ada disana.

Aku mendengar suara dari hakim yang mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang sudah kuhafal dalam hati dan hanya melihat pada menara waktu yang berada tepat di Timur tempat eksekusi. Gerakan tangan dari waktu yang sungguh lambat, sementara hakim terus berbicara tanpa henti.

"…sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Kami memberikan tawanan satu permohonan terakhir," saat hakim mengatakan hal itu, aku menjadi tersadar akan sekelilingku.

Aku melihat ke arah Meiko yang sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya, sesuai perintahku. Aku kemudian melihat ke arah langit dan aku mendengar suara yang paling kucintai, suara Len yang memanggilku.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku ingin… dikuburkan di lubang yang sama dengan Len secara utuh… karena dia adalah Rajaku…" ujarku dengan tersenyum. Len, tunggulah aku… aku segera datang.

Hakim melihatku dengan tatapan jijik, sebelum berkata, "Permohonan diterima, lanjutkan dengan eksekusi ya-" sebelum hakim menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menembus dadaku dan aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit terangkat.

"Perintah pertama anda sudah saya laksanakan…" samar-samar aku mendengar suara Meiko sementara aku hanya bisa memandangi benda yang telah menembus tubuhku itu.

Rasanya sakit dan perih, pandanganku, pendengaranku, tubuhku, semuanya mulai terasa menjauh. Aku berharap bahwa Meiko kini bisa mendengar suaraku. Meiko… _arigatou_…

Len, tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan segera datang ke sisimu dan hanya akan menjadi milikmu seorang. Karena aku adalah untukmu Len.

* * *

**Meiko POV**

* * *

Aku hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis sekeras yang aku bisa di hadapan mereka. Semua orang sudah meninggalkan tempat ini, dan yang tersisa hanyalah aku sendirian. Aku menangis dan terus menangis hingga aku tidak bisa berteriak. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kujadikan panduan dan panutan. Aku kini hanya ada disini sendirian…

Di hadapanku adalah makam dua orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupku. Lady Rin dan juga Lord Len, kedua orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Lady Rin memberiku jalan untuk hidup, dan Lord Len memberiku kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidupku.

"Maafkan aku… maaf… terimakasih…" aku terus mengatakannya selama aku menangis.

Aku baru menyadari kebodohanku ketika mereka berdua menghilang. Apa yang selama ini Lady dan Lord lakukan demi semua orang. Seharusnya aku mati saja setelah menyadari kebodohanku, tapi mereka menginginkanku untuk tetap hidup.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Spontan aku melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat sekelompok orang dengan menggunakan tudung mendekatiku dan makam orang-orang terbaik dalam hidupku.

Mereka membuka tudung mereka dan aku langsung mengenali mereka sebagai teman-teman dari kelompokku di bawah Lady Rin. Kaito, Gakupo, Teto, Lily, Ted, dan Luka, masing-masing dari mereka membawa karangan bunga dari lambang mereka masing-masing. Kaito dengan Camellia, Gakupo dengan Edelweiss, Teto dengan Daisy, Lily dengan Carnation, Ted dengan Iris, dan Luka dengan Magnolia.

"Semuanya… kenapa kalian…" sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan perkataanku, Luka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Kaito kemudian duduk di sampingku dan meletakkan bunga di atas kubur Lady Rin dan Lord Len sambil berkata, "Kami semua… akan menjadi lebih kuat… seperti kalian berdua," ujar Kaito dengan berbisik lembut.

Aku kemudian berdiri dibantu oleh Lily dan melihat masing-masing dari mereka mengucapkan beberapa perkataan yang seakan diucapkan untuk meminta agar Lady Rin dan Lord Len untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.

Setelah mereka semua selesai, Teto menggandeng tanganku sambil berkata, "Kami minta maaf karena membuatmu melihat semua ini White Rose. Kami minta maaf karena tidak cukup kuat untuk menentang perintah Lady Rin," ujar Teto dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Semua orang yang disini pergi atas perintah Lady Rin. Baik aku, maupun yang lain tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan perintah itu dan membawa Lady Rin dan Lord Len ikut serta. Tapi, perintah yang harus kulakukan bergema di pikiranku, aku yakin Lady Rin juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepada yang lain.

"Black Wing sebentar lagi juga akan datang berkunjung untuk penghormatan terakhir. Kami kemari untuk membawamu yang tinggal sementara disini," ujar Ted dengan tenang.

Aku mengangguk, aku sudah mendengar dari Lady Rin. Mereka kemudian memberiku tudung yang sama dan membawaku meninggalkan pemakaman. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a dari jauh untuk mereka berdua sekarang. Aku berharap agar makam mereka tetap ada meski perang akan pecah dalam waktu dekat.

Aku duduk pada kuda Kaito. Selama kami berkuda menuju tempat kapal menurunkan jangkar, aku mengingat lima perintah terakhir yang diberikan Lady Rin.

_Pertama, bunuh aku seperti bagaimana cara Len mati. Kedua, pergilah ke ruang belajar dan ambil dokumen yang kusimpan di laci kedua dari atas, kuncinya adalah nama kalian masing-masing. Ketiga, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri ataupun mendendam, ini adalah jalan yang kami pilih._

Aku melihat sekelilingku sementara kuda terus melaju. Demi melindungi semua ini, Lady Rin dan Lord Len melakukan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dilakukan.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai melihat laut di jalan yang kami lalui dan aku mengingat perintah keempat dari Lady Rin.

_Keempat, setelah beberapa hari, White Wing akan membawamu ikut serta untuk melindungi orang-orang, kau tidaklah sendirian ataupun tertinggal Meiko._

Setelah kami semua sampai di tempat kapal berlabuh, kuda yang kami naiki segera dibawa masuk ke dalam kapal, dan kami semua menaiki kapal. Aku melihat ke belakang pada pulau negeri Halume, negeri yang sangat dicintai Lady Rin dan Lord Len hingga mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Luka tiba-tiba menyapaku dengan berkata, "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri ataupun mendendam Meiko…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Aku segera menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum sambil berkata, "Meskipun sulit, akan kuusahakan. Lagipula aku hanya mengingat lima perintah terakhir dari Lady Rin, terutama yang kelima," ujarku dengan melihat ke arah pulau yang mengecil.

Luka hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Iya, pasti sulit untuk mewujudkan yang kelima… tapi, aku maupun yang lain tidak akan melupakannya," ujar Luka dengan lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak lama kemudian, Lily dan Teto memanggilku dan Luka untuk masuk ke kabin, karena masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kami kerjakan sekarang ini, untuk menjaga niat baik dari The King dan The Queen.

Aku melemparkan pandangan terakhir pada pulau Halume dan segera memasuki kabin sementara aku mengucapkan perintah kelima yang kudapatkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_Hiduplah dengan berbahagia… meski tanpa kami._


End file.
